


I want to shout I love you from the rooftops but I cant

by Fr0y0yeet578



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Crushes, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Poor Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Knows Everything, Secret Crush, dream and george are stupid, dreamnotfound, god help me idk how to tag, i may or may not have been gone for a while, its not too long sorry lmao, so does karl, they love each other but they don’t know it, this is a oneshot, why are they such idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0y0yeet578/pseuds/Fr0y0yeet578
Summary: Ummm Dream is secretly in love with his best friend pogactual summary lmaonot too long one shot where Sapnap says something about Dreams crush and he sort of freaks out internally
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I want to shout I love you from the rooftops but I cant

**Author's Note:**

> hi so if you’ve read any of my other fanfics i’m so sorry i haven’t updated in a while i may soon! if you haven’t then enjoy!

‘Guys Dream looks like he wants to fuck George’

For a second Dream didn’t even process what Sapnap had just said, it wasn’t until the outburst of unanimous laughter that he was struck with realisation.

His mouth opened in objection, ready to defend himself that he definitely had not been staring at just how pretty his best friend looked, face scrunched up in concentration as he went over his notes. 

You see, Dream may or may not have been having feelings recently, ones he didn’t exactly like the appearance of. Whenever George smiled, his stomach felt like it had dropped quicker than the climax of a rollercoaster. Whenever he watched his best friend in lectures, he found his eyes wondering down to his lips. You see George was as sweet as honey and as bright as a star and to Dream he was nothing less than perfect.

But he couldn’t never say these things.

Could never even admit them to himself.

So Dream contented himself with staring at George, imagining what could be without truly realising what that meant for himself.

But this, this comment had caught him off guard. He didn’t realise the others would notice how the way he looked at George had changed. He didn’t realised they’d notice how the affectionate little touches they always partook in had changed their undertone, only slightly. He didn’t realise how they would see right through him and how him and George’s relationship was teetering right on the line of platonic to something more.

The only thing that mattered though was that George didn’t see this.

So Dream sat up a little straighter, completely ignoring the images that came to his mind more naturally than his own name. 

George, hair a mess, eyes crinkled with sleep and cheeks a dusty pink, lying on his chest in the morning. 

George with his head thrown back in laughter at something pointless and ridiculous Dream had said, as they were curled up on sofa exchanging soft, slow kisses.

George, shining in the late afternoon September sun, grabbing dreams hand and pulling him away from their other friends. A hand behind his head guiding Dreams mouth down to his lips as they giggled behind the trees. Dream had often wondered how George would taste, whether he would be like strawberries or sugar. All he knew is that, even though this had never happened, George was a drug. One that Dream could get high off without a second thought.

But George was oblivious and that’s okay, because Dream was too. He could content the butterflies in his stomach with just wishing for now. So the only thing that happened, as all these images flashed through Dreams mind in a second, was that Dream laughed as well.

Sure, a little later on, and it definitely sounded forced, but it was enough.

Barely.

And dream knew that so he squared his shoulders, pointedly ignoring the knowing glance that Karl threw at him, and replied with,

‘Oh come on now, we all know that Georgie is secretly in love with me, i’m sure if i did he would jump at the chance.’

George looked at him oddly, and Dream could almost see the faintest blush on his cheeks, but then he broke eye contact and Dream was sure he imagined it. The table broke out once again into laughter, it wasn’t an unusual sight to see Dream and George flirting.

Dreams smile was once again forced, he wondered how much longer he would have to do this. To have lies drip from his mouth, he told himself it was to protect George. To protect their relationship. But Dream knew somewhere deep down that however much he wanted what he said to be true, it would only end up with everyone involved being hurt.

Because George wasn’t ready,

and neither was Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it lol if you read this far might as well leave a comment :D (they make my day)


End file.
